Kitchen Story
by Coudtronch
Summary: [OS] Une fois n'est pas coutume, interessons nous à l'activité des elfes de maison dans les cuisines, et plus particulierement à Dobby et à Winky... ( Ma premiere Fic, assez délurée, n'hésitez pas a reviewer )


Kitchen Story [ Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling ]

* * *

Une nouvelle année débute au chateau de Poudlard. Comme tout les ans le banquet de début d'année demande de gros efforts d'organisation et de préparation pour les elfes. Une fois n'est pas coutume nous allons nous pencher sur les dessous de cette organisation. Comme chaque année, c'est Albus Dumbledore en personne qui descend a la cuisine pour donner aux elfes leurs directives. Le voila en train de chatouiller la poire du tableau donnant accès aux cuisines. La poire se transforme instantanément en poignée apres un petit rire aigrelet. Albus tourne tranquillement la poignée et descend les quelques marches en sifflotant comme à son habitude. A peine arrivée en bas, les elfes qui s'attendaient à sa venue se sont tous mis en rang.

"Mes amis, ne faites pas tant de formalités je vous prie" dit le directeur de l'école, tout en sachant pertinamment que ses efforts sont vains. "Comme tout les ans, demain soir nous allons accueillir les éleves pour leur retour à Poudlard. Je vous apporte donc la liste des plats désirés et je vous prie de ne pas faire comme tout les ans, c'est a dire de ne pas rajouter de plats, je sais bien que vous faites ça par plaisir mais je pense que Crockdur finira par éclater s'il doit encore finir les restes".

Il pose donc sur la table le parchemin qu'il tenait puis s'en alla. Tour a tour les elfes se répartissent les taches inscrites a l'encre vert émeraude. La feuille parvient entre les mains de Dobby. Comme à son habitude ce dernier est affublé de tout les vetements qu'il possede. La pile de bonnets qu'Hermione avait tricoté l'année passé lui donne un bon metre de plus que sa taille d'origine, ses pieds paraissent surenflés à cause des innombrables paires de chaussettes qui les recouvre. Il choisit de s'affairer a la confection des iles flottantes pour le dessert puis tranquillement se déplace de sa démarche maladroite vers un des coins sombres de la cuisine. Là, par terre, se trouve Winky, une bouteille de Bieraubeurre a la main. Elle est affalée sur le sol, ses vetements sont sales et maculés de traces, et personne dans la cuisine ne semble faire attention à elle hormis Dobby dont elle se passerait bien volontiers.

"Dobby aimerait savoir ce que Winky voudrait faire pour le diner de demain" demanda ce dernier.

"Winky ne veut rien faire..." répondit elle.

"Winky sait qu'elle doit obéir aux ordres de son nouveau maitre" s'étonna Dobby.

"Winky porte des vetements, elle n'a plus de maitre, Winky vilaine elfe, reste par terre avec ses bouteilles" dit en sanglotant la petite elfe, tout en ouvrant une bouteille de Whisky pur feu.

Dobby regarda Winky se bruler la gorge avec cette boisson, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux. Plus que de la pitié, il éprouvait pour elle quelque chose d'autre dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la nature exacte. Un sentiment inconnu...

La cuisine s'affaire, tout le monde est sans dessus dessous, Dobby monte ses oeufs en neige avec un tour de main prodigieux, décidémment il a bien fait de prendre ce plat. Mais la cuisson est délicate et il rate une fournée, il doit donc recommencer. Les autres elfes ont presque fini et lui doit terminer rapidement. 2h du matin, les elfes se répartissent dans le chateau pour aller garnir les feux, changer les draps des professeur et préparer les chambres pour l'arrivée des éleves. Dobby lui se charge du nettoyage de la cuisine, seul, car il a gaspillé en ratant sa fournée. A quoi donc pensait-il ?

Au fond de lui il le sait, il pensait a "elle", seule au fond de la cuisine, par terre... Le voila donc en train de récurer les casseroles, nettoyer les plats, balayer le sol, vider les ordures... Epuisé et harassé, il s'assoupit sur un tabouret, la tete lamentablement ecrasée sur la table de travail. Mais son repos est de courte de durée, car une voix d'outre tombe le sort de sa douce léthargie. "DoOobby, DoOobby" martele cette voix. Avec grande diffculté il ouvre un oeil et identifie le propriétaire de cette voix : c'est Winky. Il avait oublié qu'elle était restée dans son coin pendant tout ce temps. Sa voix est rauque car le whisky lui a brulé la gorge. Il l'a fait s'asseoir et lui fait boire un verre de lait pour apaiser son irritation.

"Personne n'a jamais été aussi gentil avec moi" sussura Winky de sa voix aigrelette désormais retrouvée, "pourquoi fait tu tout ça ?".

"Parce que Winky est comme Dobby, elle est... spéciale".

"Spéciale ? Comment ça spéciale ?" gronda Winky. "Je prefererais être comme les autres, pour ne pas avoir a subir leurs regards ! Je ne veux pas de ces vetements !"

Elle commenca a enlever sa robe laissant découvrir aux yeux ébahis de Dobby une petite poitrine. L'alcool aidant, elle ota aussi sa culotte et se retrouva par conséquent nu sous le regard interloqué du jeune elfe. "Je ne veux pas etre seule sans vetements alors toi aussi tu te déshabilles". Il n'en fait rien et reste béat devant cette attitude pour le moins surprenante, alors elle prend les choses en mains. Elle commence par lui oter ses chapeaux et les jete dans le fond de la piece, puis s'attaque a ses paires de chaussettes. Dobby reste sans dire un mot, il se laisse faire, son coeur s'emballe a la vue de cette jeune elfe dénudée et il sent bien qu'une autre partie de lui s'emballe aussi.

Winky ayant terminé de s'attaquer aux chaussettes elle se leve et arrache une par une les chemisettes de Dobby. Le voila désormais en caleçon. Un sourire s'esquisse au coin des levres de Winky, cela faisait longtemps que ca ne lui était pas arrivé. Pendant que Dobby reste debout, abasourdi, la jeune elfe commence a descendre lentement afin de se placer à hauteur de son bassin. Elle baisse lentement son caleçon a fleur ce qui laisse apparaitre... un slip de bain vert, elle le baisse aussi et là elle voit... un string rose tellement laid qu'il appartient surement à la grand mere de Neville. Exaspérée, elle le baisse et la, elle voit enfin ce qu'elle cherchait tant, le fameux "Sceptre a trois boules" dont lui parlait sa mère et qu'elle ne pensait exister que dans les légendes.

Car si le sexe d'un elfe femelle est la copie conforme de celui d'une femme, celui d'un elfe masculin a cette différence qu'il comporte une testicule supplémentaire, plus grosse que les deux autres. Les yeux de l'elfe brillent d'une lueur lubrique devant ce spectacle et sans chercher a comprendre ce qu'elle fait elle introduit le phallus dans sa bouche. Elle a l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie, elle entame un lent mouvement de va et vient successifs tandis que sa langue tourne autour de cette "partie" pour le moins incongrue. Les grands yeux de Dobby regardent vers le plafond et sur son visage on peut lire une expression de plaisir et de satisfaction totale.

Puis soudain, un grand "Crac" se fait entendre et nos deux elfes se retrouvent à l'autre bout de la cuisine, là où s'entassent leurs vetements. Winky se couche sur ce lit improvisé et Dobby commence a l'embrasser langoureusement. Leurs deux langues se rencontrent, provoquant un contact électrisant. Puis il l'embrasse dans le coup, puis s'affaire autour de ses petits seins. Il dépose de lents baisers passionnés tout en descendant toujours plus bas, le voila arrivé au niveau du nombril, il ne cesse pas pour autant sa descente. Sa langue goute au fruit de la passion tandis que Winky se cambre en poussant de legers râles de plaisir.

Il releve la tete et se perd dans le regard de la jeune elfe. Jamais il n'avait ressentit quelquechose d'aussi fort. Et en cet instant il penetre au plus profond d'elle, leurs deux corps ne font plus qu'un, plus rien ne compte, plus d'individualité, le "Je" de leur existence se transforme en "Nous"... Le va et vient se fait de plus en plus rapide, ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, ferment les yeux... Ils sont ailleurs, en ce lieu que l'on nomme la petite mort, en plein orgasme, ils hurlent de plaisir et "crac"...

Les voila de nouveaux téléportés mais cette fois ils chutent, ensemble... Et plouf, ils tombent dans le lac. A peine remis de ses émotions, Dobby serre Winky contre lui et lui dit "Je t'aime" à l'oreille. Ils s'enlacent de plus en plus fort, tres fort, trop fort ? Ils sont tirés vers l'eau, ils ne peuvent pas résister et les voila happé par le calamard géant qui les avait imperceptiblement entouré de ses tentacules...

THE END

* * *

La morale de cette histoire ? L'amour est tellement fort que grace a lui on peut se téléporter même dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Ou alors sortez couverts ! Ou buvez avec modération ! C'est au choix. Maintenant, Reviews !

by Coudtronch


End file.
